1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to threadless conduit fittings and methods for securing such fittings to a conduit such as electrical metallic tubing, intermediate metallic conduit, or other rigid metal electrical conduit.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Connector fittings for electrical conduits may be of the type that employ a compression ring used to engage the outer surface of such a conduit. A threaded connector body is coupled to a gland nut, and the compression ring is positioned within the gland nut. When the gland nut is tightened, the compression ring is subjected to forces that cause it to bear tightly against the conduit. Fittings for rigid metal conduits of various diameters and wall thicknesses have been known to include split metal compression rings. Such rings can leave a gap at the area of the split. Various solutions have been proposed to address this problem, such as a resilient boot or the application of a sealant. In addition to increasing material and labor cost, the use of non-metallic components to enhance the seal with the conduit can reduce the service life of the connector fitting. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,794,362 and 4,019,762 disclose various connector fittings that are intended to provide rain tight connections to rigid electrical conduits.